LIFE : Naruto As a Uke (II)
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Sekuel dari LIFE : Naruto As a Uke. Tentang kelanjutan kisah Naruto yang akhirnya mendapatkan seme idamannya, namun apakah semua berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan ? (Chapter 3 update) pair : KakaNaru/KakaIru ShikaNaru/ShikaKiba/ShinoKiba SasuNaru, and more. BL/Yaoi fic. Riview sangat dinanti.
1. chapter 1

"Hei, lihat Naruto sukanya main rumah-rumahan di kolam pasir".

Salah satu anak taman kanak-kanak berteriak memanggil temannya lain, sementara jarinya menunjuk kepada bocah blonde yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan pasir dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pink. Ia mengejek si blonde karena ia pikir anak laki-laki seharusnya bermain bola bersama anak laki-laki lainnya, bukannya bermain rumah pasir bersama anak perempuan.

"Haha iya, gimana sih, Naru-chan (nada mengejek). Sukanya kok main rumah-rumahan dari pasir gitu. Kayak anak perempuan hahahahaha". Anak kecil yang lain menyahuti si anak pertama yang menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh biarin. Emangnya kenapa kalau Naruto maunya main sama aku ? Dia ga mau main sama kalian soalnya kalian anak nakal..!". Anak yang berambut pink tak mau tinggal diam melihat temannya di ganggu.

"Bukan, dia ga mau main sama kita soalnya kita beneran anak laki-laki. Kalau Naruto, gak tau deh, haha".

"Iya, anak laki-laki tuh harusnya mainan ini...!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki itu melemparkan bola tangannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di samping Sakura hanya bisa diam memejamkan mata sambil refleks tangannya melindungi bagian kepalanya. Menutupi area kepala yang bisa ia jangkau dengan tangan kecilnya.

Buagh.

Naruto mendengar suara bola itu berhenti menghantam sesuatu namun ia tidak merasakan apapun. Matanya masih terpejam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di depan tubuhnya. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto terkejut, disana telah berjongkok Shikamaru memegangi bagian hidungnya. Ia tampak menahan sakit. Dan Naruto juga melihat bola tadi tergeletak di depan Shikamaru. Apa, Shikamaru menolongnya ?

"Satu langkah lagi kalian maju kalian akan merasakan tinju superku". Masih dalam keadaan memegangi hidungnya yang sakit, Shikamaru mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya kepada pelempar bola. Mengancam nya kalau dia maju Shikamaru tidak akan sungkan untuk berkelahi dengan mereka semua

Shikamaru memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. Merekapun ciut karena tahu Shikamaru walaupun pendiam ia sangat jago dalam berkelahi. Mereka tak berani maju walaupun satu langkah mendekati Naruto yang masih ada di belakang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Kau ini mengganggu sekali, Shikamaru".

"Iya, kamu gak asik, ayo kita pergi".

"Ayo"

"..."

"Shika, kamu gak apa-apa kan ?"

"Heh, kalau cuma seperti ini aku tidak apa-apa. Walaupun merepotkan, kata ibuku aku harus melindungi orang yang aku sayangi".

Dengan polosnya Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui apa maksudnya kata sayang itu. Apa konsekuensinya jika kita menyayangi seseorang. Yang ia tahu saat itu hanya ia merasa harus melindungi Naruto, entah apa sebabnya dan alasan nya".

"Itu benar. Akulah satu-satu nya yang tidak akan pernah lari darimu. Akulah satu-satu nya orang yang akan terus bersamamu, dikala senang, maupun susah. Akulah satu-satu nya orang yang menerima semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan menyayangimu tanpa mengharap balasan apapun darimu. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang paling pertama melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya yang engkau hadapi. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan mendahulukanmu lebih dari apapun. Akulah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan semua emosi yang kau keluarkan. Dan akulah, akulah satu-satunya orang yang akan berada di sini, menunggumu untuk kembali, Naruto".

"Tentu aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kepadamu. Bahkan saat kau mengakui bahwa kau menyukainya, tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Aku melawan semua rasa keegoisanku. Aku melawan semua rasa amarah dan sakit yang aku rasakan. Aku tahan itu semua hanya untuk membahagiakanmu. Hanya untuk sekali lagi melihat senyum tulus terkembang di wajah cerah mu".

"Hey Shika".

"Hmm ?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara serius dengan mu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan merepotkan ?"

"Ck, cepatlah bicara saja. Jangan tambah merepotkan".

"Iya, iya... Kau tahu kan Kakashi sensei ?"

"Ap-apakah ia seorang seme ?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu ?"

"Hm, itu... a-ano... a-aku..."

"Aku sepertinya, menyukai Kakashi-sensei".

"Shika ?"

"Shika ?"

"Aku bahkan meneriakkan namamu di dalam hatiku ketika kau mencurahkan isi hatimu tentang perasaanmu kepada orang itu. Tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk tidak egois dan mengalah untukmu".

'Naru, aku disini, dan aku yang mencintaimu bahkan sebelum dia mengenalmu. Aku yang telah menjagamu bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Kakashi-sensei. Hanya aku dan akan selalu aku yang bisa menjagamu seumur hidup, Naru'.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, dan kau tidak pernah mau tahu. Bukannya aku menyalahkanmu. Tentu itu salahku karena aku tidak pernah berkata sejujurnya tentang perasaanku padamu. Namun tepat ketika aku sudah mematangkan niatku, ternyata semua itu sudah terlambat. Kau menyukainya, dan mengatakannya tepat di depan kedua mata kepala ku sendiri. Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ? Di satu sisi aku tidak rela melihatmu dengan orang lain, namun di satu sisi yang lain aku juga tidak mau memaksamu dan melihatmu terluka".

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Apa sekalian saja aku nyatakan perasaanku sekarang ? Atau berpura-pura menjadi sahabat yang baik dan mendukungnya ? Aku yakin Kakashi-sensei juga adalah orang yang baik. Tapi mengapa, mengapa hati ini tak rela ? Aku tak bisa menjawab'.

"Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, aku selalu mengulanginya berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang. Tidak bosan aku mengulanginya, karena aku tidak ingin, jika suatu saat kau akan merasa sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini. Aku mengulanginya supaya kau ingat, aku akan selalu berada di sini, di tempat kau kembali, Uzumaki Naruto".

"Shi-shika ?"

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, apapun itu. Ingatlah aku, Naruto. Ingatlah aku akan selalu ada di belakangmu, menjagamu agar kau tidak jatuh. Aku akan selalu disini agar kau bisa selalu bersandar kepadaku. Ingat lah Naruto, menjagamu adalah tugasku".

"Melindungimu, dan menjadi tempat kembali untukmu. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab serta kewajibanku. Sejak kapan katamu ? Bahkan sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat birunya iris matamu berkilauan sempurna memukau akal dan pikiran polosku waktu itu".

"Shika, Ini Naruto, mulai sekarang, kalian adalah sahabat. Karena kau lebih besar (badannya) jadi kau harus menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun, kau mengerti ?"

"Bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan, bu ?"

"Tidak akan merepotkan karena ibu tahu kau akan menyayangi Naru". Sang ibu mengusap lembut kepala anaknya dan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Memangnya apa itu rasa sayang bu ?" Dengan kepolosannya si anak menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Shikamaru".

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjaga Naru apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun".

"Bagus, itu baru namanya jagoan ibu".

"Semenjak dahulu, sampai sekarang, hingga nanti. Tak perduli seburuk apapun masa lalu mu. Tidak perduli separah apapun sifatmu sekarang. Dan tidak perduli akan menjadi apa engkau nantinya. Aku akan selalu di sini. Menunggumu untuk pulang".

 **Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke Part II) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter I : Restart**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Hari minggu siang ini begitu terik dan menyengat penduduk Kota Konoha. Maklum saja, musim panas sedang mencapai puncaknya. Lebih dari 80 persen penduduk kota memilih untuk menghabiskan minggu siang di musim panas seperti ini untuk bersantai di rumah, sambil menikmati hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali si rusa malas berambut kuciran nanas yang sejak tadi asyik menonton salah satu acara di stasiun televisi favoritnya. Di temani sekaleng jus jeruk dan kripik kentang, membuat acara santai siang di apartemen nya makin terasa lengkap.

Shikamaru baru-baru ini memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya dan belajar hidup sendiri. Tentu, uang sewa apartemen masih ditanggung oleh orang tuanya. Namun untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari Shikamaru dapat mengakomodasi nya sendiri dari hasil kerja parug waktu sebagai waiter di salah satu restoran mewah di Kota Konoha. Kalian pasti bepikir, Bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat malas berurusan dengan orang lain itu bisa kerja sebagai waiter yang setiap hari kerjanya berhadapan dengan orang banyak ?. Well, Author juga bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, tapi pekerjaan itulah yang muncul di kepala Author so, deal with it...!!! (Kidding). Ia bekerja sebagai waiter di restoran itu karena gajinya paling tinggi diantara pekerjaan lain yang ditawarkan kepadanya waktu itu. Dengan gaji itu ia bisa mencukupi kebutuhan pokoknya sekaligus kebutuhannya yang lain seperti membelu baju, celana, sepatu, tas dan lain-lain. Adapun biaya kuliah, semuanya gratis karena ia mendapat beasiswa.

Dering ponsel android milik Shikamaru agaknya sedikit mengganggu suasana siang yang santai itu. Ia berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menelponnya di hari minggu, tapi rupanya ada saja orang yang mencarinya, bahkan di hari minggu. Ia mengambil benda berdering itu dari meja, kemudian melihat siapa nama orang yang mengganggu aktifitas santainya siang itu.

"Sakura ? Ada apa ?".

Tap

"Ya, Sakura. Ada apa menelponku siang-siang begini ? Lebih baik ini adalah urusan penting, kalau tidak...".

"O-oke...".

"Apa ? Pelan-pelan Sakura. Aku tidak mendengarmu".

"Iya. Aku tidak akan memotong pembicaraan".

"Uhum... uhum... lalu ?".

"Naruto ?".

"Tidak".

"Tidak mungkin. Di mana dia sekarang ?".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kau bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada ku dari sini".

"Tida usah kau bilang aku akan melakukannya".

"Ya, jaa".

Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang mereka bicarakan dalam percakapan telepon singkat mereka bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja laki-laki seumuran mereka dan berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengan mereka. Naruto sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah guru SMA nya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Jalan panjang penuh dengan duri dan liku telah Naruto tempuh untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama dengan lelaki idamannya. Tak terhitung berapa kali air mata bocah blonde itu tumpah dalam kisah lika liku pengejaran nya terhadap sensei berambut silver nya itu. Namun rasanya baru sebentar sejak semua masalah itu selesai dan hidup bahagia Naruto dimulai. Rasanya belum sepadan dengan semua penderitaan yang Naruto alami ketika ia berusaha mendapat kan Kakashi. Dunia ini memang kejam. Ia bahkan tak memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk beristirahat barang sejenak saja. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

Suasana santai siang Shikamaru telah berubah menjadi suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Bahkan yang bocah berambut nanas itu lakukan semenjak ia menerima telpon tadi hanyalah mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemen nya yang tidak terlalu besar sambil memegangi sekaleng jus jeruk yang belum sempat ia habiskan.

Sakura mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu, namun sepertinya Shika tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dihabiskannya jus jeruk yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan sekali tenggak, kemudian ia melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian mengambil jaket kulit dan kunci motornya. Siap untuk menjemput orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Akan tetapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyalakan mesin sepeda motor nya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan sesosok anak lelaki di depan pintu apartemennya. Sesosok anak lelaki yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Sesosok anak lelaki yang Shikamaru bermaksud untuk menjemputnya karena khawatir.

Anak lelaki itu terlihat sangat rapi. Ja mengenakan outfit serba putih. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih, dasi putih dan dibalut dengan tuxedo berwarna putih. Ia pun memakai celana bahan berwarna putih dan sepatu pantofel berwarna putih. Di saku kirinya menggantung bunga mawar berwarna merah merekah.

Setelah sejenak mereka saling pandang, Naruto akhirnya bergegas berjalan maju dan memeluk Shikamaru, sahabat yang sudah menemani dirinya sejak kecil. Yang dipeluk pun membalas pelukan Naruto dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan Naruto di pundaknya.

"Aku berusaha... uhkkk... a-aku berusaha kuat u-untuk ti-dak me-menangis. T-tapi, a-aku tak bisa...".

Tangis Naruto pecah saat ia menyelesaikan kalimat aduan singkatnya kepada sahabat yang sedang memeluknya. Sementara itu, Shikamaru terus mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto. Hatinya bisa merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dari suara tangisnya yang begitu menyayat hati.

"It's okay now... it's okay now... i'm here... i'm here... you're not alone...". Shikamaru berusaha keras untuk menenangkan tangis Naruto yang semakin menjadi.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan Naruto, menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya, dan menggenggam kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hey... hey... hey... look at me... look at me... Naru... i'm here... i'm here...". Dengan perih Shikamaru mengelap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Naruto.

"Ughh... hikkk hikk... Sh-shika...".

"Shh.. shh.. sh.. i'm here... i'm here... Everything is gonna be alright".

Shikamaru mengembalikan tubuh sahabatnya ke dalam rangkulan hangat nya. Berusaha menghantarkan kehangatan tubuhnya untuk tubuh sahabatnya yang sedang bergetar hebat karena menangis. Mereka pun tetap seperti itu hingga tangis Naruto reda dan Naruto terlelap di dalam dekapan Shikamaru.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

Seorang pria nampak terduduk di atas sebuah kursi, di depan sebuah cermin yang berukuran sangat besar. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya ke wajahnya. Di dalam genggaman tangannya, ia menyimpan sepasang cincin berwarna silver bermatakan batu mulia. Kedua matanya terpejam, tak ingin melihat apapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Baju yang ia kenakan sama persis dengan baju yang Naruto kenakan.

Kedua telinganya mendengar pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Namun pria itu tetap tidaj bergeming dari posisinya itu.

"Tuan, persiapan acara telah selesai. Ayah anda memanggil tuan".

"Bilang saja padanya aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang ini".

"Tapi, tuan...".

"Cepat pergi...!!!".

"B-baik tuan, saya permisi".

Emosi pria itu telah memuncak hingga ubun-ubunnya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam kedua cincinnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian maju dan meninju cermin yang ada di depannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam cincinnya.

PYAR

Cermin yang tak bersalah itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Pecahan nya berserakan di atas lantai marmer yang ia pijak. Sedikit demi sedikit darah menetes dari tangan pria itu dikarenakan pecahan kaca yang menancap, namun sepertinya ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia hanya tertunduk lesu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Fuck... FUUUUUUUUUUCK...!!!!!".

 **TBC**

Aaaaaaand... The Sequel is heeeeeeree...!!!!

Singkat aja kalo buat chap pertama mah... hahaha...

Gimana ? Kaget ? Nggak ? Biasa aja ? Oke tinggalkan saja author yang ga guna ini hiks hiks... *kejer

Di sekuel ini insyaAllah plot lebih tertata, typo lebih berkurang (walaupun masih ada) dan pemilihan bahasa lebih dipermudah untuk pemahaman.

Ceritanya asli pasaran banget. Tapi tetep sylvan berharap kalian suka.

Jangan lupa ripiw, kritik, saran, flames, bully... apapun.. tulis dan coret coret di bawah ini. (I LOVE YOU BULLIERS...!!! Mwah mwah mwah kisssss...!!!)

Update mungkin agak lama :D

Yosh, sekian dulu dari Sylvan.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke Part II) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter II : Recall**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kepada mereka. Aku tidak pernah meminta kepada mereka apapun. Aku tidak pernah menuntut kepada mereka agar mereka melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak ingin ada hal yang akan mereka jadikan alasan bagiku untuk mematuhi semua perintah mereka. Aku tahu aku hanyalah sesuatu barang yang mereka gunakan untuk mereka pajang dan pamerkan layaknya perhiasan dan barang mewah. Tak ayalnya aku ini hanyalah seorang anak dengan gelar penerus keluarga bangsawan. Melakukan hal ini dan melakukan hal itu, mereka mengatur seluruh sendi kehidupan yang aku jalani tanpa ada sedikitpun menyisakan ruang bagiku untuk melakukan apa yang aku ingin kan. Tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa peduli. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabarku hari ini, apa yang sedang aku ingin lakukan, atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacamnya. Itu benar. Bahkan aku tidak pernah meminta kepada mereka untuk dilahirkan. Lalu kenapa aku harus menanggung semua beban berat seorang bangsawan hanya untuk menjaga gelar dan kehormatan mereka yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu ? Ya, mereka akan melakukan apa saja hanya untuk tetap dikatakan sebagai orang yang terhormat, apa saja. Mengorbankan perasaan anak mereka sendiri ? Ha, please. Mereka pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada hanya sekedar "mengorbankan perasaan". Mereka bahkan rela hingga menghabisi nyawa orang lain jika orang itu mengetahui tentang kebusukan mereka. Mereka hanya tinggal menutup semua dengan uang. Bagi mereka, nama besar mereka bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawa seseorang. Yang benar katamu ? Aku telah melihatnya puluhan kali semenjak aku masih anak-anak hingga aku sebesar ini. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah mereka itu manusia ataukah makhluk lain. Mereka terlalu jahat untuk menjadi manusia".

Surai silver pria itu tertunduk bersama dengan kepalanya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggenggam sepasang cincin yang harusnya akan ia pakaikan kepada orang yang ia kasihi. Ia menempelkan genggaman tangan ke dahinya sambil memejamkan mata. Ruangan itu nampak gelap, hanya ada beberapa guratan cahaya matahari dari luar yang masuk menembus gorden yang sangat tebal ke dalam ruangan. Sendirian, sunyi tanpa suara. Ia meneriakkan kekesalan yang entah harus kepada siapa ia tujukkan dalam diam. Beberapa kali ponsel dalam saku celana bahan putih yang ia pakai bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, namun ia tidak sedikitpun bergeming dari keadaannya. Rasa pedih dari serpihan-serpihan kaca yang menusuk tangan kanannya hampir tidak terasa. Darah yang sebelumnya mengalir dan menetes dari tangannya pun kini telah mengering. Pecahan kaca yang lainnya hanya tergeletak tak bersuara di hadapannya, menemani pria itu melewati detik-detik yang ia habiskan dalam diam.

"Sepanjang hidupku, aku habiskan tanpa merasakan apapun. Semuanya kosong bagiku. Aku tak pernah merasa sedih, aku tak pernah merasa benci, aku tak pernah merasa marah, aku pun juga tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Terlebih, sebuah emosi yang bernama cinta. Sampai pria itu hadir dalam kehidupan kosongku. Pria itu hadir dan mengisi semua ruang kosong dalam hati ini, hingga aku bisa merasakan semua emosi yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dia mengajariku untuk marah, ia mengajari ku bagaimana rasa kesedihan, ia mengajarkan semuanya. Yang terpenting, ia mengajariku apa itu cinta. Bukannya aku bodoh dan benar-benar tidak mengetahui atau belum pernah mendengar tentang apa itu cinta. Aku mengerti semua itu hanya secara teoritis, namun pada kenyataannya, hatiku tak pernah merasakannya".

Kedua indera pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu. Tanpa membuka matanya pun ia tahu jika pintu ruangan gelap itu telah dibuka oleh seseorang. Cahaya yang masuk dari luar pintu membuat keadaan ruangan sedikit terlihat. Pecahan kaca berserakan, dan semua perabot di sana sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya. Indera lain pria silver itu mengatakan bahwa si pembuka pintu ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Jika orang ini sama dengan yang tadi, pasti telinga sang pria silver akan langsung mendengar permintaan maaf secara bertubi-tubi karena telah mengganggu dirinya. Kali ini hening padahal pintu telah terbuka. Jawabannya hanya satu.

"Pergilah. Aku akan membeli cermin yang lebih besar daripada yang ini jika memang cermin ini begitu mahal. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum kejadian yang sama terjadi pada wajahmu".

Pria di seberang sana perlahan melangkahkan kaki masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan itu. Emosinya memuncak namun tidak begitu terlihat. Ia semakin berjalan mendekati pria silver yang masih belum bergerak sejak tadi, masih memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggenggam erat sepasang cincin yang ia miliki.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu tepat di depan wajahku. Kau pikir kau siapa ? Aku tidak membesarkan seorang pemberontak di dalam rumahku ini".

"Koreksi. Kau tidak membesarkanku sama sekali. Yang membesarkan ku selama ini adalah para pelayan dan perawat yang bekerja di sini. Adapun kau, aku bahkan tak mengenal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya".

Buagh.

Sebuah pukulan tepat menyasar wajahnya. Keadaannya yang sedang terpejam membuatnya tak siap hingga ia terhuyung jatuh dari kursinya. Sepasang cincin yang sejak tadi ia genggam pun terlempar entah kemana. Kepalanya serasa berputar, ditambah suasana ruangan yang remang-remang, membuat pria silver itu kesulitan menyesuaikan navigasi tubuhnya untuk kemudian berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya. Yang bisa lakukan hanyalah menggeliat sambil sesekali mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk meringankan pusing yang ia alami. Baru saja ia dapat memahami situasi sekitar, ia merasakan udara di perutnya tertekan keluar. Ya, pria yang meninjunya kini menambahkan sebuah "hadiah" untuknya dengan menendang bagian perut. Pria silver itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau... kau tidak lebih dari seorang lelaki yang menyukai lelaki lain. Perilaku kotor yang bahkan lebih rendah daripada binatang. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria mencintai pria yang lain ?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan perilakumu itu. Kau hanyalah sebuah aib, tak lebih dari secuil kotoran yang mencemari nama keluarga. Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku masih bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis untukmu dan kau bisa menikah dengannya. Dasar anak yang tak tau diuntung. Katakan padaku, apakah rasanya nikmat, hmm ? Ketika tubuhmu disentuh oleh pria lain ? Ketika tubuhmu ditindih dan ditiduri oleh pria lain ? Padahal kau sendiri adalah pria, kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri".

"Aku tak pernah meminta untuk menjadi anakmu. Kenapa tidak kau buang saja aku ketika kau mengetahuinya dulu ? Itu pasti akan lebih mudah bagimu dan juga bagiku".

"Apa kau bercanda ?!! Siapa yang tidak menyesal memiliki anak gay sepertimu ??!! Tapi semua orang telah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah anakku. Pasti mereka akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku membuangmu. Namaku akan tercoreng karenanya".

Pria silver itu telah mampu berdiri tegak walaupun dengan susah payah. Kini ia berdiri sejajar dan berhadapan dengan pria yang memanggil dirinya ayah dari si pria silver. Tangan pria silver itu menggenggam dengan sangat erat.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggil ku anakmu".

Buagh.

Kini sebuah tinjuan serupa diluncurkan oleh sang pria silver sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria yang ada di depannya terhuyung ke belakang dan terududuk dengan kedua tangan sebagai sanggaannya.

"Jangan pernah memanggil ku sebagai anakmu. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk menjadi anakmu. Jangan lagi sebut aku anak yang tidak tau berterima kasih karena kau tidak pernah memberikan apa yang aku mau. Kau bahkan tak pernah merawatku ketika aku masih kecil, karena kau sibuk menjaga nama keluarga bodohmu itu. Aku tidak pernah menyusahkanmu dan aku selalu memenuhi kebutuhan diriku sendiri sejak aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku tak pernah perduli apalagi mengurusi kehidupan pribadimu. Dan aku juga tak pernah memintamu untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang ayah sekarang, karena itu sudah terlambat. Jika kau masih saja bersikeras untuk ikut campur, aku akan melakukan hal-hal gila yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya".

Pria silver itu menjeda sebentar kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sebuah usiran.

"Sekarang enyahlah dari sini. Aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama di sini. Aku akan pergi dari rumahmu ini segera setelah aku menemukan cincinku. Sekarang pergi atau ku buat kau babak belur, pria tua".

Pria yang dipanggil pria tua itu pun berdiri. Ia terlebih dahulu membersihkan celananya yang terkena lantai. Kemudian membenahi dasi dan tuxedo mahal miliknya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa mengeluarkan ancaman huh ? Jika kau masih bersikeras menolak perjodohan yang aku buat, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita".

Sang pria silver pun menemukan cincinnya kembali. Ia memungut sepasang cincin miliknya dan kemudian berlalu tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran atau bahkan ancaman yang diberikan oleh pria yang ada di hadapan dirinya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu ruangan itu sambil menjawab ancaman ayahnya.

"Kau berbicara seperti orang yang belum melakukannya. Kau sudah melakukannya bahkan sejak aku lahir, dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Jika ingin mengancamku, carilah sesuatu yang lebih bagus. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusan yang telah aku buat. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Entah dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan, aku tidak peduli. Mencemari namamu atau tidak, itu bukanlah urusanku, karena sekali lagi, aku bukanlah anakmu".

Sang pria silver berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan ayahnya berdiri di sana, di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan pecahan kaca dan perabot yang berantakan. Raut wajahnya begitu datar tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia pergi menuju suatu tempat yang sudah ia pesan seminggu sebelum nya bersama kekasihnya. Sebuah kafe kecil milik mantan muridnya dahulu. Ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah dengan ratusan tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan elit. Bahkan yang ia undang dalam pesta kecilnya di kafe itu hanyalah beberapa orang terdekat dan teman-teman sejawatnya.

Dari dalam ruangan, pria tua itu terus saja menatap punggung si pria silver sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan. Segera terbetik dalam benaknya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang ia anggap mampu mengatasi ganjalan kecil yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam dari tuxedo mahal yang ia kenakan dan meraih ponsel miliknya.

Tap.

Tuut tuut tuut

"Halo".

"Ini aku".

"Seperti yang aku duga, anak itu sangat keras kepala. Ia masih bersikukuh untuk menikahi kekasih prianya. Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah. Ini akan berakibat sangat buruk bagi nama keluarga. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang ketika melihat mempelai yang bersanding dengan anakku berjenis kelamin sama dengannya ?!".

"Aku ingin kau membereskan masalah ini sebelum sore hari. Mereka akan melangsungkan acara mereka di sebuah kafe di dekat Universitas Konoha. Aku ingin kau membereskannya supaya pesta malam ini sukses".

"Kalau tidak ? Hmm... kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan". Ia pun menutup telponnya disertai dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Mungkin dia benar. Bukannya aku tak tahu bahwa seorang pria harusnya memiliki pasangan seorang wanita, begitu pula sebaliknya, seorang wanita harusnya memiliki pasangan seorang pria. Aku hanya tidak merasa seperti itu. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan kepada siapapun, entah itu pria ataupun wanita. Namun ketika ia datang, semua menjadi jelas. Aku memiliki ketertarikan kepada pria, bukan kepada wanita. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Maksudku, aku pun tidak memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak memilih untuk bisa menyukai lelaki. Yang aku tahu hanyalah ketika aku melihatnya, jantungku berdegup kencang dan darah ku berdesir hebat seperti orang yang sudah gila. Andai aku bisa memilih, tentu aku akan memilih untuk menyukai seorang wanita, menikah, memiliki anak dan menua bersamanya. Sebuah hidup normal yang menyenangkan. Akan tetapi aku tak mampu melakukannya. Sebanyak apapun aku mencoba, sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tak bisa menyukai seorang wanita. Rasanya tak sama, jantungku tidak berdegup kencang dan tubuhku tidak merespon dengan respon yang sama ketika aku melihat dirinya. Apa yang salah denganku ? Apakah ini takdir ? Ataukah ini memang sebuah kutukan yang diturunkan untukku ? Apa kau pikir menjadi seperti ini sangat menyenangkan ? Apa kau pikir menjadi seperti ini merupakan keinginanku sendiri ? KAU SALAH BESAR. Dan kau tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan ku pada sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol nya. Kau benar-benar bukan seorang manusia".

Siang berganti malam, cahaya surya meredup di ufuk barat beriringan dengan gelap nya malam yang datang dari arah timur perlahan menyelemuti angkasa. Satu persatu gedung di kota Konoha dan bangunan lain menyalakan penerangan yang mereka miliki untuk mengusir kegelapan. Kecuali kamar apartemen yang ditempati oleh Shikamaru pada hari ini. Sore hampir berganti malam namun ia belum juga menyalakan penerangan apapun di dalam kamarnya. Cahaya oranye yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya terus memudar hingga akhirnya hilang total. Keadaannya masih sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, ia terus menemani sahabatnya yang menangis sepanjang siang. Kemudian ketika sore menjelang, ia tertidur tepat di atas pelukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun tak bergerak agar si blonde sahabatnya tak terganggu. Membiarkannya untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan untuk hari ini. Ya, untuk hari ini saja setidaknya ia tidak terganggu oleh apapun.

Shikamaru terlentang di atas lantai dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. Dan sahabatnya tertidur pulas dengan memeluk tubuhnya di atas dadanya. Tatapan kedua mata Shikamaru begitu kosong mengarah pada langit-langit kamar. Berfikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika orang yang sekarang sedang tidur di atas tubuhnya sudah terbangun. Kalimat menghibur ? Kalimat simpatik ? Lelucon ? Memberi semangat ? Ikut merasakan kesedihan ? Mengerti ? Ugh, terlalu banyak yang ingin dia katakan kepada si blonde, tapi ia yakin bahwa bocah itu pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika ia menahannya sampai Naruto benar-benar pulih dari luka yang ia derita.

Malam mulai menjelang, satu persatu gedung yang berada di sekitar apartemen Shikamaru mulai menyalakan penerangan mereka. Satu persatu cahaya penerangan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Shikamaru yang sudah sangat gelap dan tak terlihat apapun. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata muncul dari ponsel miliknya disertai getaran yang bisa terdengar oleh telinga. Getaran dengan durasi yang panjang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Untung saja ponsel itu berada dekat dengan Shikamaru, sehingga ia tak perlu sampai membangunkan Naruto hanga untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Halo, bagaimana ?".

"Begitukah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sangat lega mendengarnya".

"Besok ? Mungkin Naruto bisa skip kelas paginya".

"Yup. Terima kasih, Sakura".

Tuut tuut tuut

"Aku harus mencuci outfit Naruto sebelum noda darahnya mengering".

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar. Berat rasanya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus membuka pintu kamar nya. Mungkin saja itu adalah urusan yang sangat penting.

Dengan berat hati Shikamaru menyentuh sedikit wajah Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Naruto langsung membuka matanya dengan kaget dan langsung terduduk tegap.

"Maaf, Shika. Aku jadi tertidur di ataa tubuhmu. Aku pasti berat".

"Sudahlah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf kepada mu karena telah mengganggu tidurmu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kau pantas untuk beristirahat dari ini semua. Aku mebangunkanmu karena ada tamu yang mengetuk pintu. Aku akan menemuinya jadi kau tunggulah di sini".

"Baiklah". Naruto mengangguk

Tok tok tok tok

"Iya aku datang".

Cklek

"Naruto di dalam ?".

"Masuklah".

 **TBC**

Hello Minna-san. Syl is here. Di sini akan mulai masuk ke masalah utamanya ya minna-san. Dan insyaAllah Sylvan bakal memperdalam lagi pembahasan tentang semua couple disini. Jadi ga melulu bicara soal Naruto terus. Mungkin ini bakal jadi fic terpanjang yang Sylvan bikin. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku ini hahaha...

News : Omegaverse dan YOI (JJBEK) fanfic is coming up abis Unleashed selesai minna-san. Terus Difference juga bakal Syl terusin dalam waktu dekat ini. Maaf sekali karena fic syl yg itu mandek. InsyaAllah update soon.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini.

Ripiw, kritik, saran, komentar, bully, anything. Coret coret aja di bawah

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3

**Copyright (Naruto) : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Copyright (LIFE : Naruto as a Uke Part II) : Sylvan**

 **Chapter III : Recognition**

AN : Paragraf yang di center alignment adalah flashback.

Tanda petik satu (') : Inner

Cahaya benderang sang surya mulai meredup menghilang di langit barat. Diiringi dengan datangnya kegelapan malam berwarna keunguan dari langit timur. Tanda bahwa sore hari sudah semakin mencapai puncaknya. Rembulan samar-samar mengintip malu dan bersembunyi di redupnya langit sore. Suasana sore di kota Konoha sangat hidup dan ramai. Makin banyak orang keluar hanya untuk keperluannya masing-masing. Ada yang baru saja pulang dari kantor, ada yang membeli makanan, ada juga yang hanya sekedar berjalan kaki, berkeliling dan menikmati keindahan sudut-sudut kota Konoha.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang pemuda laki-laki berumur delapan belas tahun yang kini sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan sosial di Universitas Konoha. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dicukur pendek dan kulitnya pun coklat. Satu hal yang paling bisa dikenali dari pemuda ini adalah dua tato segitiga merah yang terukir manis di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Inuzuka Kiba, begitulah mereka memanggil si pemuda.

Kiba mengenakan kaos putih polos yang di balut dengan hoodie berwarna hijau tua. Resleting hoodie miliknya sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Sebuah headphone wireless menggantung manis di lehernya. Untuk bawahan, ia mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu slip on berwarna abu.

Sore itu Kiba sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Universitas Konoha. Karena jarak antara Universitas dengan Apartemen sewaannya sangat dekat, Kiba lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki setiap hari. Kiba hanya membutuhkan sepuluh menit sampai lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari rumah menuju Universitas tempatnya berkuliah.

Di tengah jalan santainya, ia sedikit dikagetkan dengan dering ponsel dari saku celananya. Segera ia menekan ikon telepon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana yang sedang terengah-engah. Dari nada bicaranya, bisa sangat dipastikan ia sedang sangat panik dan ketakutan. Ia seakan secepat mungkin ingin memberitahukan kepada Kiba tentang semua yang baru saja ia lihat. Akan tetapi yang terjadi justru Kiba tidak bisa memahami semua kalimat si wanita, karena ia terlalu cepat dalam berkata.

"Iya, Sakura".

"Wait... wait... slow down...".

"Sakura, Sakura... tenang... tarik nafas dalam-dalam... oke... sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi".

"Iya, lalu ?".

"Apa ?!!".

"Bagaimana...".

"Ehm, rumah sakit Konoha ?".

"Apa Naruto ada di sana ?".

"A... uhm...".

"Eh, ti-tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja".

"Iya. Aku akan ke sana membawakan ramen instan kesukaannya. Aku harap itu bisa meringankan beban di kepala nya walaupun hanya sedikit".

"Eh, apa maksudmu ?".

"Ti-tidak... a-aku baik-baik saja sungguh".

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura".

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung mengarah ke supermarket. Sampai jumpa besok".

"Jaa".

Tuut tuut tuut...

"Apa aku salah ?. Apa semua pilihan yang telah ku ambil waktu itu benar-benar sebuah kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan ? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau berada pada posisiku ? Hmm... panggil aku seorang pengkhianat, seorang playboy, seorang player, panggil saja aku sesuka kalian. Memang kenyataannya aku telah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Apakah salah bagiku untuk meninggalkan sesuatu untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik ? Siapapun kalian dan apapun kalian, pasti kalian akan memilih yang menurut kalian lebih baik untuk kalian bukan ? Aku tidak membuangnya, malah, ia setuju dan mendukung keputusanku untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan memulai hubungan dengan seseorang yang aku anggap lebih baik. Ya, aku putus dengan Shino sekitar dua minggu setelah Kakashi-sensei kembali dari New York. Acara putus kami tidak diwarnai dengan emosi dan air mata. Kami tidak putus karena kami saling membenci, atau salah seorang dari kami ada yang berselingkuh. Itu semua murni pengertian dari Shino kepadaku. Aku tahu rasa sayang nya kepadaku begitu besar, sampai ia merelakanku untuk putus darinya dan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Akan tetapi entah mengapa dan bagaimana, mataku ini menangkap sesuatu yang lebih pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang ia miliki dan tidak dimiliki oleh Shino. Orang itu terlihat sangat tidak perduli, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat dan penyayang. Ya, aku resmi menjadi pacar Shikamaru enam bulan setelah aku putus dari Shino. Aku tidak membuangnya, seperti yang sudah aku katakan kepada kalian, ini merupakan sebuah kesepakatan antara aku dengan Shino. Shino hanya ingin aku mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, dan Shino mengerti bahwa orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Nara Shikamaru. Memang agak sulit pada saat pertama, tapi akhirnya anak rusa itu mengakui bahwa ia juga menyukaiku walaupun ia tahu aku sudah bersama Shino. Ia juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia selalu salah situasi ketika jatuh cinta. Pertama dengan Naruto yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu menyukai Kaka-sensei, kemudian aku yang sudah bersama Shino. Wait, apa aku tadi menyebut Naru... Right, Naruto...".

Tangan kanan Kiba terkulai lemas ke bawah dalam keadaan masih memegang ponselnya. Dadanya sesak, dan perasaan nya campur aduk. Antara kaget, sedih, marah dan curiga. Entah kabar Sakura yang mana yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Tentang Naruto ?

Kiba melangkah dan kembali berjalan. Namun suasananya kali ini berubah secara drastis. Sebelum menerima telpon dari Sakura tadi ia pulang dengan semangat dan aura yang ceria seperti Kiba yang biasanya. Akan tetapi sekarang ia terlihat seperti anjing yang sedang tersasar. Wajahnya mengkerut, dan kepalanya tertunduk sambil memandangi trotoar. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke saku hoodie miliknya dan berjalan perlahan.

Sigh.

"Aku rasa... aku... ck, merepotkan sekali untuk mengatakannya. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, Kiba. Bolehkah aku mencoba untuk mendekatimu ? Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Shino dan kau...".

"Ck. Tak kusangka seorang Shikamaru rela merepotkan diri sendiri untuk jauh-jauh datang kemari, kemudian mengatakan hal yang sangat panjang dan merepotkan seperti tadi haha".

"Diamlah, puppy. Ja-jadi... apa jawabanmu ?".

"Ha... dan bahkan kau bisa tergagap juga ya, Shikamaru... hahaha".

"Berhenti mempermainkan keadaan ku anak anjing bodoh...!!! Kau tertawa dengan keras seperti itu malah makin terlihat kalau kau itu anak bodoh. Cepat jawab saj...".

Cup.

"Apa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu tadi ? Atau belum ?".

"Ek... ya... ano... etoo.. uhm...".

"Hmm ? Ada apa ? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, Shika".

"A-aku hanya terkejut. Aku kira kau masih dengan Shino".

"Oh. Itu. Dia sudah memutuskan hubungan denganku sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya, jadi kau agak ketinggalan berita".

"He ? Benarkah ? Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepadaku ? Apa yang terjadi ? Dia memutuskanmu ? Apa dia menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik darimu ? Atau kalian bertengkar ? Apa dia menyakitimu ? Apa dia membuangmu ?".

"Shika stop. Ya ampun... kau terlalu khawatir. Kami putus secara baik-baik. Dan bahkan sampai saat ini kami masih menjadi sahabat. Aku dan Shino masih sering jalan bareng, chatting dan lain-lain kok. Tak ada yang berubah dari Shino maupun dariku. Shino hanya...".

"Shino hanya ?".

"Tidak. Itu masalah pribadi Shino dan aku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun".

"Begitukah ? Baiklah. Jadi... kita...".

"Kita ?".

"Ugh... bisakah kau serius dan berhenti mempermainkanku untuk sesaat saja ?".

"Kau ini sangat lucu Shika. Mungkin itu yang membuatku menyukaimu. Tetaplah lucu seperti ini, hehe".

"Well... a-aku bisa lebih lucu da-dari ini jika memang kau suka".

"Shika...".

"Hmm ?".

"Orang tua mu sedang keluar kota bukan ? Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini ?".

Gulp.

Blush.

"Uhm... me-menginap...".

"Tidak boleh ?".

"E..ee bukan begitu... tentu saja boleh... akan tetapi, hanya saja...".

"Hanya saja ?".

"Berarti kita...".

Hug.

"Ya. Shika. Berhentilah bertanya seakaan kau tak percaya".

Pemuda itu tersenyum getir. Matanya masih saja memandangi trotoar yang sedikit deki sedikit ia lewati. Sama sekali tak melihat dan tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara di ponsel pintar miliknya. Kiba terus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya-

-buagh.

Tubuh Kiba oleng dan terjatuh ke belakang, sementara orang yang di tabrak hanya sedikit terdorong ke belakang tanpa terjatuh. Hanya ponselnya saja yang terjatuh tergeletak di atas trotoar. Kiba segera meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Ia langsung meraih ponsel orang itu yang ternyata terjatuh tidak jauh dari dirinya. Ponsel pintar berwarna hitam dengan gantungan anjing berwarna putih di bagian bawahnya. Tunggu dulu, anjing berwarna putih ? Akamaru ?.

Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menangkap siapa gerangan orang yang ia tabrak karena kecerobohannya. Remang lampu jalan sedikit mengganggu pandangannya sampai akhirnya ia mengenali kacamata hitam yang menggantung manis di hidungnya.

"Shino ?".

"Jika dia menyakitimu, kembalilah padaku. Kau bisa kembali padaku kapanpun kau mau. Kau tahu itu".

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shino mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Kiba. Ia menyambut tangan Shino dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Tak lupa ia memberikan ponsel milik Shino yang ia ambil tadi.

"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan berlagak sok tahu dan tiba-tiba menilai ku seenaknya".

"Kita sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Dan kita berpacaran sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Aku tahu persis apa dan mengapa yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu berbohong dan berpura-pura kalau semuanya baik-baik saja kepadaku. Aku selalu bisa membaca keadaanmu dan kau tahu pasti tentang itu".

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Supermarket sudah dekat. Aku akan menemanimu membeli ramen".

"Ramen ? Siapa yang...".

"Aku sudah diberitahu oleh Sakura, dan Sakura bilang ia sudah memberitahumu juga. Jadi aku pikir kau pasti akan menuju supermarket dan membeli beberapa bungkus ramen intsan untuknya. Apa aku salah ?".

"Ugh. Baiklah. Temani aku, Shino".

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju supermarket. Sepanjang mereka berjalan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai percakapan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, terutama Kiba. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah berada di depan supermarket yang mereka tuju.

"Kiba... Kiba... Inuzuka Kiba...!!!".

"Eh, ya ? Ada apa ?".

"We're here".

"O-oke, ayo kita beli ramen itu dan pergi ke tempat Shikamaru".

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu hingga jadi seperti ini, Kiba ?".

"Diamlah, serangga berisik..!! Sudah ku bilang jangan ikut campur urusan pribadiku...!!! Ayo kita segera selesaikan ini semua dan kembali. Aku sudah sangat lelah mengerjakan tugas di kampus seharian, jadi jangan tambah beban hidupku untuk hari ini, kumohon dengan sangat".

"Baiklah. Ayo, aku temani".

"Jadi, apa kau sudah meminta izin kepada orang tua mu untuk menginap di sini malam ini ?".

"Sudah".

"Apa kau sudah membawa semua perlengkapan menginapmu ? Baju ganti ? Sikat gigi ?".

"Sudah semua. Ya ampun Shikamaru. Kau ini merepotkan sekali sih. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu semua ? Kau lebih mirip dengan ibuku yang sedang membantuku menyiapkan perlengkapan menginap. Kau ini ibuku ya ?".

"Engg.. ya... bu-bukan begitu... a-aku... aku hanya gugup. Aku berada di sini, di rumah ku hanya berdua saja denganmu".

"Oh ya ? Jadi kau mau melakukan apa malam ini ? Tuan muda Nara ?". (Menggoda)

Blush.

"Ekkk... yak... eng... apa ya... ano...".

"Haha, Shika. Kau lucu sekali jika sedang gugup seperti itu".

"Ck, Kiba. Berhentilah menggodaku. Itu merepotkan sekali kau tau. Efekmu terhadap jantungku sangat besar. Bisa-bisa jantungku meledak karena terus saja berdebar tidak karuan".

"Kau terlalu jujur, Shika".

"Baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ? Serius, Kiba. Jangan menggodaku lagi".

"Iya, iya... baik. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton koleksi film mu saja ? Kau ada film bagus ?".

"Hmm, sebentar... aku baru saja membeli beberapa film tapi aku belum sempat menontonnya sama sekali. Di mana aku taruh ya ? Sebentar...".

"Baiklah. Selagi kau mencari, aku akan pergi ke swalayan sebentar untuk membeli minuman dan camilan agar menontonnya jadi lebih seru".

"Oke".

(Sekitar 20 menit kemudian).

"Tadaima".

"Okaeri. Apa saja yang kau beli ? Kau pergi lama sekali".

"Hmm ?? Tidak banyak. Hanya ini".

(Tiga kresek besar cemilan dan minuman dingin).

"Itu... hanya ?".

"Yep. (duduk) Apa kau sudah menemukan filmnya ?".

"Sudah. Siap menonton ?".

"Oke, ayo...!!!".

(Ruangan gelap) (Film dimulai)

"Hahaha... Hei... aku pikir adegan berciuman ini agak sedikit tidak masuk akal. Baru saja pemeran wanita itu bilang kalau dia begitu membenci si pria, tak ingin melihatnya lagi dan meminta si pria untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Tapi ketika dicium bibirnya, ia tidak menolak, malah menyerahkan diri. Hahaha... apa dia tidak gengsi ? Mestinya wanita itu jual mahal sedikit dan membuat si pria patah hati dulu...".

"Kiba, diamlah".

"Maksudku, si pria sudah melakukan hal-hal yang jahat kepadanya. Lalu hanya dengan ciuman semuanya terselesaikan ? Pfft... drama...".

"Kiba, diamlah".

"Apakah begitu hebatnya efek ciuman terhadap seseorang sampai sebegitu pasrahnya ? Nee... Shik...".

Cup. Lumat.

"GYAAAAAH...!!! Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan...!!!".

"Sudah ku bilang diam. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menonton film nya".

"Apa tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih normal ?".

"Kau tidak melumat balik bibirku tadi... apa ciumanku kurang bagus ?".

"Eee ? Ap-apa maksudmu ?".

"(Gasp) Tidak mungkin... jangan-jangan...".

"Jangan-jangan...?".

"Kiba, apa itu tadi merupakan ciuman pertama mu ? Apa kau dan Shino belum pernah melakukannya ?".

"Ugh... y-ya... bagaimana ya... aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan hal yang seperti itu... aku menyayanginya dulu, tapi... eng... entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu... Shino juga tidak pernah memaksaku untuk melakukannya".

Blush.

Stare.

"Oi... Shika... oi...!!! Kau kenapa sih...!! Oi..!! Shik... ummhhh... unghh... Shik... a... tung... nggh...".

"Gomen, Kiba. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ini adalah salahmu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu di hadapan ku. Sekarang, kau ada di sini dan hanya kau yang paling penting bagiku. Ayo kita habiskan malam yang panjang ini... bersama...".

Blush.

"Shi...Shika... ngghhh... Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Tolong pelanlah sedikit".

"Jangan khawatir, puppy. Aku akan membuatmu berteriak dan memintaku untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi...".

"Ngghh... Shika... ap-apa yang kau lakukan di da-dadaku... ngggh...".

Slurp.

"Tenanglah, dan nikmati saja, puppy".

"Ngggh Shika... ja-jangan ke bawah lagi...".

"Ups, kau terlambat".

"Ngghh... aahh...".

"Tidak perlu menahan suaramu. Kau berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Keluarkan saja semua".

"Aaaaah... Shika, ahhhnnn...".

Kriiing... kriiing... kriiing...

"Biarkan saja, Shika. Kita lanjutkan...".

"Wait, ini Naru. Sebentar, Kiba".

"Halo, Naru ?".

"Iya".

"Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan di sana dalam 15 menit".

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu".

"Iya. Sama-sama".

"Maaf puppy. Bisa tunggu dulu sebentar ? Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Naru membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang".

"Ada apa ?".

"Bis yang ia tumpangi bermasalah dan tidak ada bis lain yang mengangkutnya. Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini dan melanjutkan ronde kita".

"Tapi...".

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa 1 jam lagi".

Slam.

"...aku kira aku lah yang paling penting bagimu, Shika".

"Yap, begitulah. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kami berpacaran, selalu saja Naruto lah yang menjadi nomor satu baginya. Maka dari itu aku selalu bertanya kepada diriku sendiri, apakah keputusan ku waktu itu sudah tepat ? Apakah benar Shikamaru itu lebih baik daripada Shino ? Entah. Naruto itu adalah sahabatku. Dan sejak hari pertama, aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak membencinya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang saling menjaga satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang romantis. Walaupun dahulu Shikamaru pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Naruto, namun setelah itu dia bilang bahwa ia sudah menyukai seseorang ketika Kakashi-sensei akhirnya pergi ke New York waktu itu. Apakah itu benar ? Apakah itu aku ? Lalu mengapa ? Mengapa ia selalu mendahulukan Naruto di atas diriku ? Bahkan ditengah-tengah acara bercinta kami, ia tetap mendahulukan Naruto. Apapun keadaannya, kapanpun waktunya, selalu Naruto dan Naruto yang ada dipikirannya. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak cemburu dan berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan. Akan tetapi, makin lama, kurasakan Shikamaru makin dingin dan makin tidak memperhatikan ku. Aku tahu aku bukan anak kecil, aku juga bukan lagi seorang remaja labil yang selalu butuh perhatian. Kami sibuk dengan urusan kami masing-masing aku tahu itu. Aku tidak memintanya untuk memperhatikan ku selama dua puluh empat jam seminggu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah, ketika kita sedang ada waktu berdua, dia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku, bukan kepada yang lain. Dan sayangnya hal sekecil itupun tidak terjadi. Bahkan ketika kami berdua akhirnya mendapat waktu untuk berdua setelah sekian lama, ia mengacaukan seluruh rencana yang sudah disepekati sejak beberapa minggu sebelumnya hanya karena Naruto pusing dan terkena flu. Bukankah Naruto sudah memiliki Kakashi-sensei ? Lalu apa gunanya pria silver itu sebagai pacar Naru ? Aku mulai berfikir jelek tentang Naruto dan aku membenci itu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin, sungguh sangat tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur karena masalah ini. Aku takut suatu saat aku tidak mampu menahan gejolak emosiku di depan Naruto dan mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ku katakan. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang. Aku bingung. Aku sangat bingung. Mungkin, yang harus aku lakukan adalah...".

Kiba dan Shino keluar dari supermarket dengan menenteng kresek belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Milik Kiba berisi 3 mangkok ramen instan dengan 3 rasa yang berbeda, sementara milik Shino adalah berbagai macam sayuran dan minyak zaitun. Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut masing-masing pemuda hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan antara arah apartemen Kiba dan rumah Shino.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kiba. Jaga dirimu baik-baik".

"Cerewet. Kau berbicara seakan aku akan pergi jauh atau yang semacamnya".

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Kau boleh memelukku kapanpun kau merasa butuh pelukan, walaupun kau merasa belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan lagi denganku. Peluklah aku sebagai temanmu, jika itu bisa meringankan beban yang sedang kau rasakan. Aku selalu menyayangimu, Inuzuka Kiba".

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Shino. Aku sudah memiliki Shikamaru sekarang".

"Yea, right. Shikamaru".

"Sampai bertemu besok, Shino. Jaa".

"Jaa".

Kedua pemuda itu berpisah dan saling memberikan punggung mereka. Shino mengarah pulang ke rumah nya, sementara Kiba mengarah ke gedung apartemennya yang berada di seberang jalan. Namun, baru enam langkah ia berjalan, Shino mengentikan kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya. Melihat punggung mantan kekasih nya yang terus menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi, menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Kiba...".

Kiba segera mencari lift dan menekan tombol bernomor lima. Apartemen Shikamaru berada di lantai lima sedangkan kamar apartemen miliknya berada di satu lantai diatas apartemen milik Shikamaru. Ya, mereka tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama namun berbeda kamar. Kiba memang sengaja untuk tidak tinggal sekamar dengannya, walaupun sudah berkali-kali Shikamaru memintanya, hanya karena ia tidak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh lagi. Sambil ia terus menunggu, suatu saat dimana akhirnya Shikamaru menomorsatukan dirinya di atas yang lain.

Kiba melirik smartwatch (pemberian Shino) miliknya yang melingkar manis di lengan kanannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 18.30 tepat. Ternyata hari sudah semakin malam padahal tugas yang ia miliki sangatlah banyak.

"Wah... pasti lembur sampai malam lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu. Berikan ini kepada Naruto kemudian langsung pulang. Mandi, makan, langsung lanjut mengerjakan tugas. Dosen itu memang benar-benar gila".

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia segera keluar menuju kamar apartemen Shikamaru. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Agak cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Shikamaru datang dari dalam kamar.

'Lama sekali, apa mungkin... tidak...!!! Tidak boleh...!!! Baiklah, make it quick, Kiba...!!!'.

Tok tok tok tok

"Iya aku datang".

Cklek

"Naruto di dalam ?".

"Masuklah".

Atas permisi dari pemilik kamar, Kiba masuk ke apartemen milik Shikamaru. Entah mengapa Kiba merasa aneh dengan kamar itu. Suasananya gelap, padahal Shikamaru tidak suka tidur di tempat gelap. Kiba masuk ke ruang tamu kecil milik Shikamaru. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda blonde yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia terlihat terduduk dengan hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana boxer. Samar-samar ia melihat dalam remang ruangan Shikamaru kaos yang dipakai Naruto berwarna putih dengan tulisan puppy di tengahnya.

'Bukankah itu...'

"Naruto... bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Apa kau terluka ? Ada yang sakit ?".

"Hehe, tidak Kiba. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sakura menolongku tadi dan mengantarkanku sampai ke persimpangan jalan di depan apartemen. Setelah itu aku langsung ke sini. Tidak ada tempat lain yang ada di dalam pikiranku waktu tadi selain tempat ini".

"B-begitukah..??".

"Iya, hehe. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan kalian. Aku pasti selalu mengganggu kalian disaat kalian ingin berdua, ya ? Gomen, nee... Kiba".

"Bicara apa kau, Naru. Kau tidak mengganggu ku maupun Kiba sama sekali. Kau tahu kau itu sangat penting bagiku jadi aku maupun Kiba tidak pernah merasa terbebani olehmu. Benar kan, Kiba ?".

Shikamaru muncul dari dapur membawa tiga gelas teh hangat untuk mereka bertiga. Shikamaru duduk dan menyajikan teh nya di atas meja. Menyodorkan masing-masing gelas di hadapan para pengunjung apartemennya malam itu.

"O-oh... aku lupa... ini... aku sempat mampir ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa ramen kesukaanmu, Naru. Yah, aku tahu ini tidak seberapa. Tapi setidaknya aku berharap ini bisa meringankan bebanmu walaupun hanya sedikit".

Kiba menyodorkan bungkusan kantong plastik yang ia tenteng sejak tadi. Naruto membuka bungkusan itu dan sedikit berbinar tatkala melihat isinya.

"Wah, ramen...!!! Arigato, Kiba. Kau selalu tau ketika aku butuh asupan ramen...!!".

"Kiba, terima kasih, ya. Kau membuat Naruto ceria lagi. Padahal ketika ia datang tadi ia sempat menangis".

"Hei... jangan ceritakan hal yang seperti itu pada Kiba...!! Aku malu tahu".

"Heee mengapa malu ? Lalu setelah menangis kau tidur di atas dadaku sampai sore, bahkan sekarang saja kau baru bangun, ya kan ? Hahaha".

"Rusa sialan...!!! Jangan bicara lagi atau ku jahit mulut mu..!!".

Grit.

'Tidur... di atas... dada Shikamaru... oh Tuhan... sakit...'.

Kiba menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Kedua rahangnya pun menegang seakan menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. Ya, ia sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak di hadapan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Cukup sudah, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi berada di ruangan gelap itu. Ia ingin segera keluar dari apartemen Shikamaru secepat mungkin.

"Anoo... Kiba ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Mengapa tertunduk dan diam saja seperti itu ? Kau sakit ya ?".

"Naru benar, kau terlihat lesu ? Kau sakit ? Mau ku antar ke kamar mu di atas ?".

'Mereka berdua serasi sekali. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa akulah orang ketiga diantara mereka padahal status Shikamaru sekarang adalah pacar ku. Tidak perlu berlaga perhatian denganku, rusa sialan...!!! Cukup sudah...!!'.

Kiba menutup matanya. Ia berusaha untuk meredakan emosi yang sedang bergejolak di dalam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang dalam, kemudian helaan nafas yang berat dari Kiba.

Inhale, Exhale.

Otak Shikamaru yang cerdas menangkap sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi dengan pacarnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kiba setelah kedua telinga nya mendengar suara helaan nafas berat dari Kiba.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Cepat kembali ke kampus ya, Naru. Teman-teman pasti akan kangen jika kau absen terlalu lama. Dan Shika...". Kiba menjedanya dengan helaan nafas.

"Jagalah Naruto dengan baik".

Kiba tersenyum lembut penuh makna sebelum akhirnya bertolak pulang. Ia segera bergegas keluar dari kamar apartemen dan tidak menoleh ke belakang walaupun telinganya tidak tuli dan bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia bisa merasakan orang itu berusaha mengejarnya, tapi ia merasa beruntung karena posisinya yang lebih dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Setelah keluar, ia langsung berlari menuju lift yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Ia masih merasakan seseorang mengejar dirinya, namun ia tidak perduli. Ia segera masuk dan memencet tombol lift nomor 6. Pintu lift pun segera menutup sebelum orang itu sempat masuk ke lift menyusul dirinya. Ia hanya memandang kosong orang yang mengejar dirinya bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang menutup perlahan dan menghilangkan orang itu dari pandangannya.

"Oh, Tuhan... aku berusaha... aku berusaha... kkkhhhuuuhh... hkk... oh fuck...".

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Seorang pemuda keluar dari lift itu dengan gontai. Berkali-kali ia mengelap matanya dengan lengan hoodie yang ia pakai, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Namun sepertinya mata pemuda itu tak mau menuruti perintah, kedua mata itu terus saja mengeluarkan air.

Tanpa melirik, pemuda itu mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari saku hoodie miliknya. Ia masih saja berusaha mengelap air yang keluar dari matanya sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda lain di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tepat seperti dugaanku".

'Suara ini'.

Pemuda yang menangis itu membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi ia tutupi dengan lengannya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat siapa yang ada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Shino... apa yang...".

Hug.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis, Kiba".

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sini ?".

"Aku memaksa petugas yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Setelah kau pergi, aku tidak jadi pulang, aku langsung mengejarmu, akan tetapi pintu utama sudah terkunci. Aku pun memaksa para petugas dan memakai berbagai alasan hingga akhirnya mereka mengijinkan ku masuk. Dan seperti yang sudah aku duga, kau pulang sambil menangis".

Kiba melepaskan pelukan Shino dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya berusaha meyakinkan mata Shino yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam miliknya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak menangis".

"Bohong".

"Mataku kemasukan debu".

"We both know that's not true".

"Tidak usah memaksakan kehendak".

"Kiba".

"Hmm ?".

Hug.

Sebuah pelukan kembali dilakukan oleh pemuda berkacamata hitam itu, namun pelukannya kali ini terasa sangat berbeda dari pelukannya yang pertama. Kali ini si kacamata hitam membenamkan sebagian wajahnya pada bahu Kiba. Menghirup bau tubuh Kiba yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan, kemudian menghembuskan nya lewat mulutnya.

"Aku selalu menyanyangimu, Inuzuka Kiba".

"Jadi ini alasanmu untuk segera meninggalkan kamarku padahal aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali ? Aku kira aku ingat dengan jelas bahwa kau bilang kepadaku kau sudah putus dengannya. Apa kau membohongi ku selama ini ?".

Suara berat muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan mereka berdua tahu persis milik siapa suara itu. Pertanyaan yang terlontar terdengar menyindir namun juga terdengar penuh dengan amarah yang tertahan. Kiba langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Shino dan menghadap ke arah asal suara. Shikamaru telah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajam seolah siap membunuh siapa saja yang mengganggunya.

"Uhm... Kiba...?? Sepertinya aku harus pergi...".

"Tidak, Shino... kumohon, tetaplah di sini...".

"Tapi sepertinya dia...".

"HEI...!! Aku bicara padamu, Kiba..!!".

'Kau tidak boleh terpancing emosi, Kiba. Kau bisa mengatasi ini'.

"Aku dan Shino memang sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain hanya sekedar sahabat. Dan dia memelukku karena memang aku sedang butuh sebuah pelukkan...".

"Aku kan juga bisa memelukmu, atau Naru... Naru kan juga sahabatmu, kenapa harus dia...!!!".

'CUKUP DENGAN NAMA ITU, SHIKA..!!'.

"Kkkhhh...!!!!".

"Kiba... kau... kau baik-baik saja ? Aku pergi, Kiba. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa menelponku nanti".

Shino berlalu melangkah menjauhi Kiba dan mendekati Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Dengan tenang dan tampak seperti tidak terjadi apapun dengannya, ia menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan berbisik.

"Kau adalah sahabatku juga, Shika. Namun kali ini, kau harus bisa menyadari kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Kiba dengan baik. Jika tidak, aku tak segan untuk mengambilnya kembali darimu".

Shino berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sigh.

"Mau bicara ? Boleh aku masuk ke kamarmu, Kiba ?".

"K-kita a-akhiri saja, Shika".

"Apa ? Aku tidak mendengar mu. Jangan bergumam, bicara yang jelas".

Gulp.

'Baiklah. This is it'.

Kiba mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dan tekadnya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan hubungan yang menurutnya tak sehat ini. Ia lebih banyak menderita dibanding bahagia bersama Shikamaru. Orang yang ia anggap sempurna selama ini ternyata memanglah orang yang sempurna, namun terhadap orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

"Kita akhiri saja, Shika".

"Eh ?".

"Mungkin setelah acara pertunangan Naruto dan Kaka-sensei batal siang tadi, kau jadi memiliki kesempatan kembali untuk mendapatkan Naru".

"Kiba, bicara apa kau ini ?!".

"Aku lelah, Shika. Aku ingin istirahat total malam ini. Aku masuk dulu, jaa".

"Wait...".

Slam.

Dor dor dor...!!

"KIBA...!!! Keluar...!!! Kau tidak bisa menggantung hubungan kita begitu saja...!!! Berikan alasan yang jelas, kalau tidak, aku masih menganggap bahwa kita masih berpacaran..!!".

"...". Hening tanpa jawaban.

Dor dor dor...!!!

"KI-BA...!!! Aku menyayangimu, jangan buang aku seperti ini. Jika memang ini harus berakhir, akhirilah dengan baik dan berikan alasan yang masuk akal...!!! Kiba...!!!".

"...". Belum ada jawaban.

"Taman kota, besok jam delapan malam. Datanglah dan bicara denganku".

Shikamaru berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar apartemen milik Kiba. Tak ada jawaban dari Kiba, bukannya ia tak mendengar. Ia hanya tak bisa menjawab karena sibuk menahan tangisnya yang seperti terus mendorong dari dalam tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia tak bisa bersuara maupun mengeluarkan kalimat untuk berbicara. Ia duduk bersender kepada pintu masuk kamarnya sambil terus menahan tangis. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari tindakan yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang pria, yaitu menangis. Namun sepertinya tubuh dan hatinya berkata lain.

"Hkkk... kkhh... sial..."

 **TBC**

Halo Minna-san. Syl is here. Ceritanya manjang ke Shika-Shino-Kiba walaupun masih ada hubungannya sama cerita utama. Mungkin beberapa chap depan akan mulai mundur ke waktu Kakashi baru pertama sampe balik di Konoha, so stay tune.

Gomen sempet vakum soalnya syl kemarin sakit dan lain-lain jadi ketunda sampe sekarang.

Komen, ripiw, kritik, saran, bully, apapun coret-coret aja di bawah :)

Well, that's it for now

Sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out.


End file.
